Boxboy, are you sleeping?
by Sharppa
Summary: Fingertips ghosted on his skin. He felt a hot breath on his face and a sweaty body pressed against his. Then there was pleasure. Wonderful, intoxicating waves of pleasure. / Desmond suffers from the bleeding effect and Shaun's there for him.


_Fingertips ghosted on his skin. He felt a hot breath on his face and a sweaty body pressed against his. Then there was pleasure. Wonderful, intoxicating waves of pleasure. Hands everywhere, searching, reaching for more._

_"Ezio", came a breathless whisper beneath him. It was almost a moan. Filled with lust and love. _

_He looked down and his eyes met blue ones. There were want and happiness in those eyes. It made a warm feeling well inside him. Love? Maybe it was just his arousal. But he couldn't deny that this man was his best friend. He was no woman. He was a man, hard and demanding. But it made Ezio want him even more._

_He dipped his head down and his lips smashed against Leonardo's. Pure want drove him further. He needed more._

Desmond jolted awake. His breathing was labored and his forehead was glistering with sweat. The man rubbed his eyes and hold his head between his hands. There was slight arousal between his legs.

"Woah, that was some dream. Or was it a memory? I didn't know that Ezio was..." Desmond mumbled as he tried to clear his head. The American looked at the clock. It was almost four a.m. and it was clear that he wasn't going to sleep again anytime soon.

When his erection disappeared, he padded his way to the small kitchen. First he thought about making some coffee but changed his mind. That definitely wasn't going to help him sleep. Instead of coffee the man decided to take some tea even if he wasn't a big fan of the beverage.

After putting some water boiling Desmond looked around the one and only cupboard in the so called kitchen and eventually found tea. There were some mint tea and black tea. Because he wasn't going to put mint tea ever again in his mouth he choose the other option. He leaned on the counter as he waited for the boiling water.

_"Ezio, how good to see you."_

Desmond was startled as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw him. Leonardo.

_"I don't have a codex page for you this time, my friend. I was just nearby and.."_

_"Ah, you came to see me. I'm glad", was the artist's reply. There was a bright smile and he couldn't help but melt to that. It was warming to see his friend so happy._

"Desmond?"

The said man blinked and searched for the source of the voice. Soon he noticed Shaun standing at the door.

"What?" Desmond asked and frowned in confusion. He could still feel the warmth in his chest and the want to kiss those lips..

"You just stood there and smiled goofily. Why are you up this late any way?"

_"Ezio."_

Desmond shook his head and mumbled:

"Leave me alone, Leonardo."

"Excuse me? Desmond?" Shaun now looked pissed as he walked into the room and placed his ass on a chair. Desmond wondered why there even was two chairs when no-one ever ate in the kitchen.

"What? Yes. I couldn't sleep. Tea?" he asked as he poured some hot water in a mug. He dipped the tea bag there and placed the mug on the table. When he heard a positive answer coming from Shaun, he poured some water for him too. The man put the tea packages down on the table with the other's mug so that he could choose the flavor himself. Desmond sat down and watched how the other picked black tea as well.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" the American asked as he put some sugar in his tea. Shaun sipped from his own cup before replying:

"I was working."

"At four in the morning?"

"Yes, I, _I_ work too, if you haven't noticed", the Englishman scoffed.

_He saw Leonardo walking away and felt a need to go after him. He had to. He couldn't let him leave like that. He was his best friend.. his amore. _

_The man stopped and turned. Those sad blue eyes were looking at him, begging. Begging for what? He didn't know but he wanted to know. Maybe he could give him what he needed and Leonardo would smile again. Smile for him and only for him. _

_A picture of Christina went through his mind. He shook his head._

_"Leonardo", he whispered but the man turned away again. He had to make things right._

"Desmond! Bloody hell, are you okay?" there were worry in Shaun's irritated tone.

"Uhh.. yes?"

Desmond hadn't noticed that he had spilled tea on his hands. Now it was burning. He placed the mug on the table and wiped his fingers on his t-shirt. He looked at Shaun who was frowning. Desmond gave a sheepish smile to the Englishman.

"Did you see something? Is the bleeding effect bothering you?"

"Ah, I... Yes, I saw da Vinci", the man answered and rubbed his temple.

"Have you talked about this with Lucy?" Shaun was looking at the other man now with a serious expression.

Desmond nodded and leaned his head on his palm. He sighed and spoke:

"She said it's not serious if the visions don't last long."

"Do they?"

"I guess not."

For a moment they sat in silence. Both drinking their own tea.

"Guess what I did when I was a kid", Desmond suddenly spoke. Shaun cocked his eyebrow. The man smiled a bit sadly and told:

"I had this little box and I imagined that a boy lived in there. I asked what he was doing and because he never answered, I thought he was sleeping."

"You really didn't have anything else to do?" the other snorted.

"Nope, I didn't have any friends", he replied and finished his drink.

The historic looked a bit surprised but said nothing. Again there was a silence.

_"You're perfectly fine with being a ladies man but you can't even let me kiss you in public?"_

_"I do let you kiss me", Ezio disagreed and gave the other a brilliant smile._

_"You know what I mean. And even if we are somewhere where no-one sees us. We can do nothing as long as we are not inside", Leonardo sounded very angry and Ezio knew he had a point. Even though he was over reacting. _

_"Calm down, amore mio. Being a ladies man is my second nature and I don't want anybody to connect us. You know they want to hurt those who are close to me", the Italian man spoke as he put his hand on the other's shoulder. The painter's frown just deepened when he answered:_

_"But you do know how it makes me feel, don't you? And I probably am already connected to you."_

_"Shush. We'll be alright", Ezio whispered and gently pressed his lips on the other's._

"What the fuck?"

Next thing Desmond knew he was on the floor, the Englishman standing in front of him looking at him weirdly. There was pain in his ass and confusion washed over him.

"What just happened?" Desmond asked slowly as he stood up.

"You tell me. You stood up, mumbled in Italian and when I tried to shake you, you.. You, _you_ kissed me", Shaun started with anger in his voice but when he got to the kissing part he went embarrassed, blush creeping to his face. After a while the American opened his mouth:

"I'm sorry? I just saw Leonardo again.."

"You're telling me that Ezio, he, _he _kissed Leonardo da Vinci?" Shaun asked bewildered.

"Well, he did", Desmond shrugged. The other one just shook his head.

"Hey, I have to be the one having dreams about Ezio fucking his brain out!" the younger man snapped.

Shaun raised his eyebrows and Desmond blushed. He looked at the historic and he could feel the same warmth as Ezio felt with Leonardo. That made him blush more.

Even if the earlier kiss had been a failure, Desmond couldn't resist as his instincts took over. He stepped closer, grabbed the other man and pushed his lips against the Englishman's.

There was a soft 'uumf', some confusion and resistance before they both melted into the kiss. Maybe this wasn't going to be a bad night after all.


End file.
